Planetarium
by Kamiya Chire
Summary: Mikan lost her memories due to an accident. After staying in the United States for two years she finally decided to come back to Japan where she met Hyuuga Natsume. Will destiny play its part in our favorite couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**Hyuuga Natsume**

I smiled at myself as I saw the familiar scene in front of me. I'm finally home. It had been two years since I left the place I grew up. Though I could not remember any of my childhood memories it's still felt nostalgic to be finally here.

Two years ago, I found myself in the hospital, and I couldn't remember anything about myself or how did I end up in that situation. I lost everything that day, well not all, after all I still have my family and my best friend, Hotaru Imai, who was now waiting for me with a small smile etched on her face at the doorway of my home. "What are you still standing there for, baka?" she said her face still stoic as ever.

Hotaru is very beautiful, not that she would ever admit to herself, she let her raven hair grew to shoulder length after I persuaded her to let it grow. She has a porcelain skin and her face was adorned by her beautiful pair of amethyst eyes. In contrast to her, I have a fair skin, long wavy hair that was now up to waist length, and a set of brown eyes. Every time I tell Hotaru how I envy her beauty she would hit me with her infamous Baka Gun and say something like, "When are you going to see yourself, baka?" and I still don't get it.

As I entered the house I was immediately pulled into a hug by my ever energetic mother. "Honey, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mom." I said as she let go of me so that my father could take his turn.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." My dad said as he ruffled my hair with a cocky grin in his face. I got my looks from my mom, same brunette hair and brown eyes. But she was way beautiful than me with her timeless face. Dad has a blonde hair that he still kept messy, he tends to be very childish and at times be serious. It seems that both my parents never seemed to age.

"Mikan, who's this guy in the picture?" Hotaru asked while showing me the photo frame she was holding, we were currently unpacking my things since tomorrow I would be attending school. I took it and stared at it for a while, trying to think. It was a picture of me, maybe two years ago, and a guy with raven hair and azure eyes, he was wearing a thick rimmed glasses and his hair was a bit messy. I felt that familiar pain in my chest as I start to think about my past. Hotaru noticed that I was slightly hyper ventilating already that she took the photo from me. "Mikan breathe, never mind that photo. You don't have to hurt yourself trying to remember. So calm down." I tried, and after a few minutes I started breathing normally again.

"Thanks." I said smiling, trying to assure her that I was alright. Hotaru tends to go overboard sometimes.

"I shouldn't have asked about that." She muttered under her breathe but still audible for me to hear. She moved to put the photo in one of my drawers. I looked at my left hand, in my ring finger was a silver ring adorned with a small red stone, a small reminder of my past.

"Mikan, were finished unpacking. I'll be going now." She said as she moved to the door. "Don't you ever dare be late for tomorrow. I'll pick you up. Ja ne." and with that she was gone.

When I lost my memory, my parents decided that we should leave Japan and stay in the United States. Hotaru went with me, and she told me a lot about my past self, except for two year interval before I lost my memory since she wasn't there with me that time, apparently I was studying at another school. She told me about my other friends, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Osagawara and Sumire Shoda, I met them when they visited me last summer, and they told me that we were once in a band called the Tangerine Dream. We were supposedly famous until I got into an accident which led to my amnesia. I smiled at the thought as I played my band's song on my iPod.

"Class, we have a new student," my new homeroom adviser, Narumi Anjou said. I was waiting outside. "Please welcome Miss Mikan Yukihara." And with that I stepped into the classroom.

"Yukihara?"

"_The_ Mikan Yukihara?"

"Wow! She's more beautiful in person." I could feel my cheeks burn.

I bowed a little and said while smiling, "Hi, everyone. My name is Mikan Yukihara. Hope we could all be friends." Then I heard a loud thud from the back of the room, and I saw a raven haired guy with piercing crimson eyes standing. He was tall and handsome, but for some unknown reasons he was glaring at me. He started walking towards me and when we were face to face he suddenly turned towards the door and slammed the door behind him.

That guy, he seemed so familiar. I didn't notice a tear had already fallen to my cheeks as I stared at the closed door where he left.

"That was weird," Sumire Shoda said, but I like to always call her Permy because of her curly short hair. We were all eating lunch in the cafeteria. "That was the first time I saw Natsume-kun like that."

"That's right!" Anna, my pink-haired friend nodded in agreement.

"Do you know him, Mikan?" asked Nonoko, Anna's 'twin', though she had a long dark blue hair.

I shrugged, "No, I don't."

"Hotaru, what do you think?" Permy asked. Apparently Hotaru was busy eating her crab meat. "You're the manager right?" I looked towards Hotaru. Manager?

"So," she said indifferently. "Still none of my business."

"Manager?" I asked, all four was now looking at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hotaru is the manager of the hottest band in town," Anna said.

"No, in all Japan." Nonoko added.

"Band? What Band?" I was still clueless.

"Crimson Nightmare." Permy said dreamily. "They're like our counter parts. Though since we never revealed ourselves to public no one knew us. Hyuuga Natsume is their lead vocalist as well as the guitarist, Nogi Ruka –,"

"Wait!" I said, "Hotaru's boyfriend?" and I saw a small red taint in my best friend's face.

"Yup," Nonoko said. "Hotaru is so _lucky_! Anyway, he is the lead guitars, Yuu Tobita on the keyboards, the Twins, Kokoro and Kitsuneme Yome, bass and drums respectively."

"They are all good-looking too. Especially Natsume-kun!" I could feel that Permy has a crush on him.

Then I saw four boys entered the cafeteria. A blonde guy with blue eyes were leading the others, one of them have a light brown hair wearing glasses, and two identical guys with dirty blonde hair. They must be the guys they were talking about.

"Hotaru," the blonde guy greeted my best friend and I saw her tensed a little.

"Ruka," she said as she moved a little to me so that he could sit beside her. The others sat on the vacant sits.

"You must be Mikan?" Ruka asked as he extended his hand to shake mine's.

I smiled, "Yes, and you must be Ruka? I heard a lot about you from Hotaru. It's good that I finally be able to meet you, Ruka-pyon." He blushed a little.

"By the way, I'm sorry about Natsume's attitude earlier." He said.

"It's nothing," I said, "He must have a reason."

"Now that you mention it," the one with the glasses said, "I haven't seen Natsume-kun since this morning." Then he turned towards me, "I'm Yuu, but you could call me Inchou like everyone does."

"I'm Kokoro, call me Koko," one of the dirty-blonde haired guys said, "And this is my twin, Kitsuneme."

"Stupid Koko," his twin said. "Kitsu is fine."

Just then the cafeteria door opened and we heard a flirty laugh. It was Hyuuga with a girl, must be his girlfriend, though I could see that he was not enjoying her company. We saw them sat at a table across us and as soon as they settled they began making out. Disgusting.

"Another toy," Kitsu said.

"Huh?"

"Natsume isn't serious with any of the girls he hangs out with," Ruka explained as he looked at his friend frowning.

"Poor girls," I said also frowning at the scene in front of me.

"They're already…bitches to start with," said Yuu.

"Yup," Koko nodded, "You should see how they literary kiss the ground Natsume steps on. It's really funny."

"Natsume-kun wasn't like that back then, right?" Permy said as she took a sip from her cola.

"What do you mean, Permy?" I asked.

"Four years ago, Natsume-kun transferred out of the academy. And believe me the Natsume-kun back then hates girls, especially fan girls. But when he returned he was like this, and that was also the time Crimson Nightmare was formed," she said.

"Must have been broken hearted by a girl," Koko said with a cocky grin in his face.

"You don't know what happened?" I asked the boys.

Ruka shrugged, "Though he's my best friend, he never told me. But I think he kept a picture of the girl somewhere on his room or maybe even in his wallet. That guy is ridiculous at times."

"He must be in pain when the girl left him," I commented, all of them looked at me, "I mean, if he changed into something he is not just to ease some of the pain he felt, then he must have really love the girl. I would like to meet her someday, the girl who broke Hyuuga-kun's heart. She must be really stupid."

They all laughed, and I looked at them, confused. "That's the first time I heard something like that from you, Mikan." Hotaru said with her small smile.

Then we heard a shriek from the table across us. "NO! Natsume, please!"

"We're through," he simply said as he went to us. The girl ran away, must be in the comfort rooms to cry her eyes out. That conceited jerk.

Then he suddenly sat beside me, which shocked all of us, considering his attitude towards me earlier. He was staring at me now, as if amused. I frowned at him. What is this guy thinking?

"You're already through playing with your toy," I asked him as I glared at this jerk.

He nodded slightly, "Want to be next?" he asked as if he was asking the most normal question. I'll kill this obnoxious jerk one day, but then I got the prettiest idea.

I smiled, "Sure." Then I stood up. I could feel all eyes behind my back. He stood too. Then he turned me to face him. I knew he was going to kiss me, but I was quick enough to punch him in the face. There were gasps. I must have punched harder than I meant because there was blood in his mouth which he wiped with the back of his hand. "Don't kiss me with that mouth you licked bitches with."

He grinned, "Whatever, Polka." He then went past me.

Polka? But then I realized, "You- you perverted, arrogant fox!"

"Next time choose something sexier, Polka," he said with a smirk in his face, then his eyes wandered to my left hand, he grabbed it. "So, you already have a boyfriend, huh?"

"Maybe," I said sadly, "I don't know. I don't remember anything."

"What do you mean?" he was interested, and that made me curious.

"I had amnesia two years ago," I said, and then I stared at his crimson eyes, and could see all the emotions he was trying to hide. Pain and relief.

Then he smirked again, "Then I'll just have to steal you away from him, huh?"

"Huh?" But he was already walking away. Hyuuga Natsume, I wondered what he was before. And I was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**It's a Date**

How did I end up in this mess again? Oh, right, since I became that conceited jerk's girlfriend. As soon as I got to school he was 'waiting' for me in the school's parking lot. He really looked cool while leaning on his red Ferrari. Erase that, I never thought him cool.

"You're late, Polka," he said as he walked towards me. I slammed the door of my car.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga," I said frowning at him. "As far as I know classes' starts at 8 o'clock, I still have 15 minutes."

"Natsume," he said huskily. "Call me by my name."

"As soon as you call by _my_ name," I said and walked past him. He caught my hand, "What the?"

"Fine then, _Mikan_," he breathe into my ear, and I could feel blood rising to my cheeks.

"What do you want, _Natsume_?" he smirked.

"This coming Saturday, go on a date with me," he said, he was still holding my hand.

"Huh?"

"I said we'll have a date, Polka. I'll pick you up at 10." He said.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked, isn't it still Tuesday today?

"Because I won't be around for a couple of days, I have work to do," he said exasperatedly.

"Oh?"

"And I won't take no for an answer," he said as he pulled me towards our classroom.

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" I opened my eyes slowly; it was my nanny Haruno-san, "Hyuuga-san is waiting for you outside." Hyuuga! What is he doing here? Oh my God! Saturday, how could I have forgotten? Of course I would forget a date with that jerk is not so appealing. I have no choice so I grudgingly got out of bed, took a quick bath and change my clothes. I wore my favorite red plaid skirt, plain white t-shirt and a black vest and I was wearing my red Converse long-cut sneakers; I let my hair loose since I don't have time to arrange it.

As I was on the last step of the stairs, I saw my 'boyfriend' leaning on the wall; he was wearing a white polo and a loose necktie, black pants and sneakers. How could he look so handsome with almost everything he wears?

"So Sleeping Beauty finally showed up," he said, he was clearly annoyed.

"Sorry," I said apologetically as I could muster.

"Whatever," he pulled me towards him; I blushed at his actions, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you." He opened the door of his car to let me in.

_Feels like I have always known you__  
><em>_And I swear I've dreamt about you__  
><em>_All those endless nights I was alone__  
><em>_It's like I've spent forever searching__  
><em>_Now I know that it was worth it__  
><em>_With you it feels like I am finally home__  
><em>

Then I heard my voice, it was one of the song from my band. I was surprised, "You like to listen to Tangerine Dream?"

"Huh?" he said absently as he started his car, "Maybe."

I took his iPod that was lying on one of the compartments, he didn't complain, so it thought it was okay, I scanned at his playlist. It was all Tangerine Dream, I laughed, talk about fans.

"What are you laughing at?" he said as he took a glance at me.

"Nothing," I said as smiled at him, "I just never thought that you were into girl bands, especially Tangerine Dream. You must be their biggest fan."

"Hn," he simply said.

We rode in silence after that. Then we finally stopped in an amusement park, I gaped at him. I never thought he was childish.

"Natsume, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Polka?" that annoying nickname again.

"But why the amusement park?"

"Why? Don't you like it?" he said looking at me.

"I love it. I just never thought that you would consider where I would like to go." I said shyly. True, I do love amusement parks. But how did he know?

"I just knew. Now, come on, we're wasting time. You're small brain would fry trying to think." He said as he pulled me towards the long line of Ferris wheel.

"You know what, Natsume," I said, we were sitting on one of the benches in the park while eating the ice cream we bought. As if to say he was listening, he grunted a bit. I smiled, "That time, when I woke up in the hospital not knowing anything, I felt this void in my chest. I cried until I have no more tears to shed. Such a waste, fifteen years all gone."

Then I stood up, and I faced him with a smile, "But then I figured out, staying depressed because of that won't help me. So I decided that even though those memories are hidden somewhere within me, I could still make new ones. So, I hope you could help me make those new memories." I extended a hand to him, he smirked, "Silly, Polka." Then he took my hand, stood up and pulled me to him. I could feel his warmth spread through me, I could feel that somehow, that emptiness within him is being filled, too. "Even if you couldn't remember anything, I'll always be here for you."

I pulled away, and he was surprised at my action, "Are you really Natsume? I couldn't believe you just said those words!"

He glared at me, "Very tactful, Polka." I laughed.

I took his hand and pulled him, "Let's go, before you start being mushy again."

I had so much fun; I could never believe that being with Natsume _is_ this fun. We ride almost all the rides in the amusement park and played almost all sort of games there. He knew where I want to go, what I want to do, I think he almost knew me like the back of his hand. He would always know what would annoy me and make me laugh.

It was already 6:30 when we decided to have dinner; we decided to eat at one of the nearby restaurants. He didn't ask me what I wanted to eat, but instead he ordered food for the both of us.

"Natsume," I said while we wait for the food, "How come it seems you knew me so much? I don't suppose you're my boyfriend back then, right?"

He was taken aback, and then he tried to avoid meeting my eyes by staring out in the window, "Baka, I just knew. And I never thought that any guy would be insane enough to dare and ask you to be his girl."

"Mou," I pouted, "Such a meanie," then I smiled, "Then, Natsume, does that mean you are insane?"

He turned towards me with a smirk but didn't answer.

"Sometimes I think you have a multiple personality disorder," I said thoughtfully.

"How so?"

"Because the first time I met you," I said as the waiter came with our orders, "I thought for some reasons you were angry at me. Then when we were in the cafeteria, you sat beside me as thought your actions before that was nothing. And now this. I mean, who are you, really?"

"Polka," he said as he took a bit of his steak, "There are things better left unexplained for the mean time."

"What does that mean?" Why does this guy have to be so cryptic?

"You haven't eaten yet," he said looking at my untouched food. To pacify him I picked up my utensils and started eating, too. He smirked, "Good. Anyway, stop thinking about petty things for now."

"Natsume," I stubbornly said, "I have to know. What if you and I have a past? I don't want to do things that may hurt you in any way. I don't want regretting anything once my memories returns. Like those in the movies when a person who lost their memories started to like someone and then he meets his past and all becomes messed up. I don't want that to happen to me."

He smiled, not that usual intimidating smirk of his, but a real smile. "Mikan, you shouldn't anticipate something that is beyond your control. I know it sounds weird, but I think I believe in fate and destiny now."

I gaped. See, what I mean about multiple personality disorder. This guy must be from the outer space.

"And I know what you're thinking, little girl," he added while glaring at me and I laughed.

After our early dinner, Natsume took me to one of the hills outside of town, by that time it was already dark, and the stars are clearly seen in the sky.

I was so amazed at the site, I could see the busy streets and building full of lights as thought they were imitating the lights in the sky above, I was so happy that I started dancing and laughing. Natsume didn't mind though, he was sitting underneath a tree as he watched me in my enthusiasm.

"Natsume," I said as sat beside him, "Thank you for taking me here."

"Hn." He grunted as he closed his eyes.

"Did you take all the girls you hang out with here?" I teased.

He looked at me disbelievingly, "Tch, no. They'll just complain."

"Oh?" I said as I stared at the night sky. "Well then thank you for this rare privileged."

"Only because of you," he muttered so lowly that it was almost inaudible. I smiled at myself. Somehow I could see him now, the real Natsume Hyuuga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**The Festival**

Today is my most awaited day, because today is the annually celebrated Gakuen Alice Festival. I was looking at my reflection as I twirled around in front of the mirror. I was wearing a black maid dress, the skirt was above the knee and I tied my hair in a pony tail. Our class decided to put up a café for the festival. Just then, I heard a knock in my door, "Mikan-chan," Haruno-san called, "Natsume-san is waiting outside."

"I'll be there in a minute," I called back. I took a last look at myself as I grabbed my sling bag from my bed and went downstairs.

I found Natsume leaning on his car, and he was wearing a butler suit. I smiled at him as he stared at me with his usual smirk.

"Good morning, Natsume," I said happily as I approached him.

"Tch," he said with a smirk as he went to the driver's sit, I frowned at him. "Hyper as usual, Polka?"

"When are you going to stop with that stupid nickname?" I asked glaring at him.

He only shrugged as he started his car.

It had already been a month since Natsume and I met. And I still can't believe that it had already been that long. I don't know what kind of relationship I have with him, though he stopped being a playboy, according to Ruka, he never said anything to me. He would always invite me in his concerts with my friends, or we'll hang out, just the two of us, on my favorite places. He never even tried to kiss me, and somehow I felt disappointed and happy at the same time, I mean, does that mean I meant something to him, or he respects me unlike the other girls he used to play with? I'm confused, but I know that I won't be getting anything from him for a while, and I resolved that I'll wait until his is ready to tell me, I just hope it won't be that long.

I didn't notice that we were already in the school grounds, not until he opened my door and snapped at me. "Polka, what are you waiting for?" he said, his face was only an inch from mine.

I was so shocked at the sudden closeness that I could help but froze on the spot. But even freezing didn't stop my cheeks from burning. I snapped myself from my reverie and _tried_ to glare at him. He smirked, "Or are you waiting for me to kiss you?"

Jerk. I pushed him off me as a got out of the car and stomped away, but then I turned to him and stuck my tongue out and walked away leaving him as I heard his light chuckle.

"You're finally here, baka," Hotaru said as soon as I entered the room, she was also wearing the same maid uniform.

"Sorry, Hotaru," I said smiling apologetically, "Are the others here already?" I asked, referring to Anna, Nonoko and Permy.

"Anna and Nonoko are in the back, they're already preparing the menu. Sumire went with Koko to buy some supplies." She said as she arranged the table, "Where's Hyuuga?"

"Dunno," I simply shrugged as I arranged the flowers on a vase, I noticed that she have her eyebrow raised so I added, "He was being a jerk, so I left him at the parking lot."

"Hn," she said as she went beside me, "You know what, if I knew better, anyone would have thought of the two of you as couples. Just be careful, okay? Hyuuga is very sly"

I nodded, "I know, Hotaru. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt me," then I smiled at my best friend, "I don't even think he will."

"He better not," she said "Or I'll personally make him pay."

"Aw," I cooed, "I knew you love me too."

"Dream on, baka," she said with a smirk.

Just then Ruka entered the room accompanied by the jerk. I smiled at Ruka and glared at Hyuuga who only smirked at me as they approached us.

"Sorry we're late," Ruka said as he went beside Hotaru who was glaring at her boyfriend.

"That would be 1,000 rabbits for your tardiness," she simply said as she turned her back on him, I only giggled as Ruka soundlessly sighed.

Natsume leaned on me as he breathed on my ears, "Strawberries suits you, Polka," I blushed, not because he complimented me, but because I was so angry with him, no that's wrong, I'm _not_ angry, I was furious! How can this pervert go beyond the limits of perverseness? "But you know if you want to turn me on you should change your set of lingerie."

The last straw snapped as I tried to hit him, unfortunately he was anticipating my attack and he easily dodged it by stepping backward.

"YOU—," I started to say but was cut off when Inchou arrived. So I went to approach him, leaving Natsume with a satisfied smirk in his face. One day, I'll definitely get back at him.

"Inchou," I said as I smiling, "What's up?"

"Oh, Mikan-chan," he said as he smiled at me too, "I prepared the list of shifts for today," Then he turned towards the rest of the, "Everyone, listen up. I'll assign you to your shift now…" And he went on with the list, but then something caught my ear. I must have heard it wrong, apparently Inchou paired us all so that work would be easier, and he definitely didn't say that Hyuuga and I would be working together on the morning shift, right? Wrong. I have a good hearing so I _didn't_ mishear it.

I sighed as I controlled my temper and approach Inchou and tell him of the great mistake that he made, and that is pairing me with that perverted, conceited fox. But somehow, someone pulled me just before I opened my mouth to speak to Inchou. I looked to see who it was and groaned to find it was Hyuuga.

"Come on, Polka," he said with amusement in his eyes. "We've got some work to do."

I sighed in defeat, "Why do I always end up with a pervert like you?"

He turned to me with a smirk, "Admit it, you like it too, Polka."

"Whatever, Hyuuga," I said as I went pass him.

The work, well I wouldn't say that it was really a work; after all, I have so much fun. But somehow, I felt that Hyuuga was being biased for unknown reasons, I mean, almost all the girls want, no, that's an understatement, they _demand_ that he was the one who should serve them, and when I was about to serve a table of boys he would push me away and tell me rudely that I should take care of those 'annoying creatures' as he so stated. And just when I was about to ask the girls of their orders they would yell at me and tell me to get lost. Now you must be wondering what I meant by fun? It was fun since I get to see Natsume's angry expression at the boys and annoyed ones on the girls; apparently, he was the one who almost did all the works.

"Annoying," Natsume grunted; we were sitting outside beneath a tree in the school yards, still wearing our suits. When our shifts ended, he just pulled me out of the room and run away from his fan girls.

I giggled, "That would hurt your dear fan girls' emotion if they hear you." I took a sip from the iced Chocó I bought.

"Good," he said as he grabbed my hand that was holding my drink and took a sip too.

"Hey!" I said but he ignored me. "If you want it, you should just have asked." I folded my hands on my chest.

He stayed silent, but his eyes were looking up in the sky. I sighed; sometimes I wonder what is running in that head of his.

Then he stood up, I looked up at him as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up too, "Let's go," he said.

"Where?"

"This is your first school festival here, right?" he said as he put both his hands on his pockets.

I nodded, but he only shrugged and said, "Then we should make the most of it, after all, you asked me to fill you with new memories, right?"

"Um-," I started, looking at my maid dress, "But we're still in these uniforms."

"So?" he said with an eyebrow raised, he reminded me of Hotaru, and because of that I couldn't help but giggled.

"What?" he said frowning.

"Nothing," I said as I pulled him towards the festivities.

Natsume and I were walking around looking at the stands; every class had put up all their efforts to make this festival successful through their own attractions. It is also a day where the Academy welcomes visitors in the school, since it is a prestigious school many wants to get a glimpse of Gakuen Alice.

Although I really want to enjoy, I couldn't help but be irritated at all the stares we were getting from the girls and guys alike. What the heck is wrong with them?

"Are they a couple?" I heard a girl say to her friend, I blushed.

"She's _so _plain," another said.

"That guy is hot; too bad he's stuck with her. She's not even pretty." So what is what I wanted to retort. But being a sadistic pacifist that I am, I held myself. Yes, I know how two opposite words they are. But, hey, to each her own.

"She's so beautiful." A guy said as his companions wolf whistled.

"Maybe I'll ask her to be mine." That was when Natsume stopped. I blinked, trying to wonder what's wrong. I was about to ask when he turned towards the guy who spoke earlier.

I was shocked when he suddenly growled at them, "Watch it, idiots, she's mine. And I don't like sharing my properties with anyone." And with that he pulled me away from them.

I smiled at myself; maybe my relationship with Natsume is not that bad as I thought.

"Natsume, look," I said as I pointed at one of the occupied rooms. It was the class 2-C's Dating Challenge Game. "Could we check it out for a bit?"

"Tch," he said as he faced me, then he grinned mischievously, "You want to join that stupid game?"

"Hey, it's not stupid. I think it is sweet," I said pouting, "And I did not say I want to join. I said I want to check it out."

"Whatever," he said as he pulled me to the registration booth.

"What are you doing?" I said aghast. Don't tell me he's planning to join? Please, no.

"We're joining," he said to the girl on the booth. The girl was taken aback, and then she glared at me, and muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

She handed Natsume some registration form and he paid the fee. After that he went to me and placed a heart shaped necklace on me. "What's this?" I asked.

"That's the game proof." He simply said as we went inside.

There were also other couples. Everything was decorated like it was Valentine's with all the pink, hearts and frills. But what surprised me is that, Koko and Sumire were also there.

"Permy," I called and both of them turned towards our direction.

"Mikan," she said as surprised as I am, "What are you doing here?" then she noticed Natsume beside me, then she grinned at me, "Oh, I see."

"Well," I said back, "This is also a surprise, Permy. You and Koko?"

"This idiot won on our bet and he's wasting he's wish on this game," she said shrugging. "You?"

"He just pulled me here," I sighed.

The game organizer finally assembled everyone, "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Tadase Kiseki the game organizer for this event, and I'm here to announce the game rules. First, throughout the game, the couples should not let go of their partner's hand. There are five rounds that you must finish. You must finish every round to proceed to the next. The game masters will assign you your challenges for every round. Failure to follow the rules will disqualify you from the game. That is all. Enjoy and have a nice day. We'll begin in 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Natsume and I went to the first booth, it was the Guessing Game.

"Welcome to the Guessing Game," the game master said, "The rules are simple. First, can I ask the girls to fill some of the questionnaires? While doing so, the guys will have to turn their backs until the girls are finished."

We did what were asked. Natsume was holding my left hand as I wrote. I filled in the questionnaires and gave it to the game master. After we all had finished, he called a few number of his members to assists him.

A girl with red hair who was so eager to approach us, or rather Natsume, squealed as soon she was near as and was about to faint but thought better of it. I saw Natsume rolled his eyes with a scowl in his face.

"Okay, Natsume," she said in a very flirtiest way while batting her eyes, "You have to answer questions in order to proceed to the next round." And then she added, "Well, you could stay with me if you like?"

"Just get on with it," he barked as the girl tremble in fright. I stepped on his foot and look at him meaningfully. "What?"

I only sighed.

"Um, well," she mumbled, "The first question, when is Mikan's birthday?"

I never told him that. I don't even know if he knew anything of the things I wrote in that paper the girl is holding on to now.

"January 1," he simply said as I gaped.

"Favorite food?"

"Howallon and anything sweet."

"Books?"

"Do you even read?" he said as he looked at me with bored eyes. I grinned inwardly, at least there's something he doesn't know. "No, you don't. So, none." _How?_ was all I could think of.

"Sports?"

"Gymnastics, and Track and Field."

"Lastly, what is Mikan's habitual characteristic?" Ha! That's a hard one. But as I looked at him, he doesn't seem to be nervous, in fact, he was smirking.

"She likes to crawl under the bed every time there's lightning and thunder." Shock was an understatement. I could feel my mouth hanging as wide that it could that it would have almost hit the floor, and my eyes were as round as saucer plates, I'm exaggerating, I know. He cheated, yeah, that's it. Because there's no way this guy absolutely knows me. Not even Hotaru knows me that much to the point that every single detail in my life is held like an open book on his hand. That is just preposterous.

I was more than enough sure that he has something to do with my forgotten past. I would definitely find it out, and when the time comes be prepared Hyuuga Natsume.


End file.
